Recently, a camera module mounted on a smartphone or the like increasingly incorporates a function of detecting a position (displacement amount) of an imaging lens and feeding back the position information to control the position of the imaging lens with high precision and at a high speed. In particular, since high-precision camera shake correction is possible by introducing feedback control as optical image stabilization (OIS), the cameras that adopt OIS, along with the growing demand for capturing, without shaking, distant subjects in dark places, will continue to increase in the future.
In a camera having the OIS function that introduces such feedback control, shake around a pitch axis (referred to as “shake in a pitch direction”) and shake around a yaw axis (referred to as “shake in a yaw direction”) are detected by a gyro sensor, and the camera shake is corrected by shifting the lens in an XY plane perpendicular to an optical axis according to an angle shake amount which is calculated. This camera shake correction processing is referred to as a “lens shift method” or a “barrel shift method”. At this time, it is necessary to shift the lens in an X axis direction with respect to the camera shake (arc movement) in the yaw direction, and to shift the lens in a Y axis direction with respect to the camera shake (arc movement) in the pitch direction.
In order to perform the feedback control, it is necessary to detect positions (displacement amounts) of the lens in the X axis direction and the Y axis direction. To this end, it is necessary to accurately detect a displacement in the X axis direction by an X axis position sensor (displacement sensor), and to accurately detect a displacement in the Y axis direction by an Y axis position sensor.
However, a so-called crosstalk may occur in which although the displacement in the X axis direction is given, the Y axis position sensor detects the displacement, or conversely although the displacement in the Y axis direction is given, the X axis position sensor detects the displacement. When such crosstalk occurs, correct position detection cannot be performed, which causes a control error of camera shake correction. Thus, there is a possibility that the camera shake suppressing performance is deteriorated. In the related art, a technique related to the correction of crosstalk (axial interference) has been disclosed.